24fandomcom-20200223-history
Deaths on 24
: You may be looking for a list of [[24 deaths|deaths of ''24 cast and crew]].'' This is a list of deaths confirmed to have happened during the 24-hour periods covered by each season of 24, as well as the time period covered by ''24: Redemption. Some times are approximate. ''Season 2 total + prior season = 424 Season 3 total + prior seasons = 515 Season 4 total + prior seasons = 688 Season 5 total + prior seasons = 874 Season 6 total + prior seasons = 13,124 Redemption Redemption total + prior seasons = 13,147 Season 7 total + prior seasons = 13,531 Season 8 total + prior seasons = 13,631 Not included The following characters could not be included in their respective tables. Reasons include, but are not limited to: they were last seen in extremely life-threatening situations and whether they survived was unspecified; they died before the Day started; or they died off-camera at unknown times. Included are relevant details and approximate times of last appearance. Day 1 * Nikola Luminović had two brothers who died sometime before Day 1. * "Victor Drazen's inner circle", his body double, his wife and daughter, as well as 5 of Jack's 6-man team were killed in Operation Nightfall, 2 years before the events of Day 1. * Judy Campbell hanged herself 2 weeks before Day 1. * Alan York died between 11:00pm and midnight before Day 1 began. * Victor Rovner's death was never confirmed on-screen. (Last seen 12:01am.) * It is unclear if Larry Rogow was beaten to death by Rocco. (2:48am) * It is unknown if Joe was one of the men killed in the van explosion at the compound. (11:55am) * It is unknown if Peterson was one of the men killed by Alexis Drazen. (1:35pm) * Jack and Teri's unborn child. (11:54pm) Day 2 * Sometime before Day 2, 13 people died in the Valentine's Day bombing. * It is unknown if Davidorff and Lindauer survived or died of their wounds. * Joseph Wald's dog. (11:30) * FBI agents at Crescent Collectibles presumably had sufficient body armor and weren't killed. (2:47pm) * Lynne Kresge's death was never confirmed on-screen. (3:47am) * It is unclear if Cam Strocker and G. Harding (10:49am) were killed. * President Palmer may have carried out his word to have Roger Stanton executed or sentenced to life in prison on the charge of treason, but this would have happened after Day 2. Day 3 * David Goss was killed by the Cordilla Virus before the day started. * Before the day started, a large number of people had the Cordilla virus tested upon them by the Salazars. At the Salazar ranch, their corpses were disposed of. (Day 3: 1:00pm-2:00pm) * Kevin Kelly disappears around 12:30am and inconclusive evidence suggests he was killed. * In the Chandler Plaza Hotel there was a body count that was unknown. * Susan Cole (7:17am), Dr. Joyner, Bruce Margolis, Sam Tyler, Anne Schwartz, Kathy McCartney, Ed Miller, and several others were all exposed to a symptomatic victim of the virus, but whether they were infected or immune was not shown. * Michelle Dessler left the Chandler Plaza Hotel in a National Health Services van with two NHS men and two other lucky men who were immune to the Cordilla virus. A few minutes later she was held by Saunders' henchmen at knifepoint, so the others in the van were likely, but not conclusively, killed. (Day 3: 8:00am-9:00am) * The deaths of Marcus Alvers, Craig Phillips, William Cole and other people in the hotel are certain, but never confirmed on-screen and the time of death is unknown. * Numerous people in Los Angeles outside of the hotel were placed in quarantine zones and guaranteed to die, but only Sara Kaufman can be confirmed. * Saunders' henchman Kevin was hit on the head with a brick by Michelle Dessler; whether he survived is uncertain. (10:32am) Day 4 *In the Season 4 Prequel, Tomas Sherek killed two Mexican Coyotes with a suitcase bomb and shot a third to death. * It was not shown if the hurt train passenger survived or died of her wounds. (7:01am) * An unspecified number of workers died at the nuclear power plant meltdown at San Gabriel Island; only Derek Rosner was confirmed. (Day 4: 3:00pm-4:00pm) * A CTU helicopter went down after the Electromagnetic pulse bomb detonation; it is unknown whether there were any survivors. (Day 4: 6:00pm-7:00pm) * Whether Behrooz Araz survived the hostage trade is never revealed canonically (9:56pm), although in two unrelated deleted scenes on the Season 4 DVD, he is seen alive. * Whether Mitch Anderson ejected before his stealth aircraft was shot down was not revealed (10:59pm). * President John Keeler, Robert Franklin, Melissa, Patterson, and others were aboard Air Force One when it crashed; whether they survived was not specified. * Two CTU San Diego agents were shown tied-up, bloodied, and unconscious; it is unknown whether they survived. (Day 4: 5:00am-6:00am) * A CTU agent was shot by Marwan; whether or not his wounds were fatal is unclear. (6:09am) Day 5 *In the Season 5 Prequel, one of the pursuers of Jack Bauer was impaled on a forklift. * Tony and Michelle's unborn son was killed in the car bomb. (7:15am) * During the extended scene of the Suvarov motorcade ambush, four additional Secret Service agents in the follow-up SUVs are killed. (4:48pm) * Hugo disappeared around noon, and whether he was gassed during the Sentox attack is not shown. * Exactly which of Henderson's mercenaries was Cobb was never specified. (10:57pm) * The fates of Evelyn Martin and her daughter Amy were never confirmed on-screen. (11:39pm) * Whether Don Fagenson was killed or simply given a different flight roster is unknown. Day 6 *Hong Wai was killed in the Season 6 Prequel. *In the Season 6 Prequel, a Cheng mercenary and a second mercenary shot and "killed" two different sentries. These actions were certainly intended as part of a ruse. However, it is unknown if the sentries were actually killed by real bullets, or were just acting. *Marcus Holt was killed by unknown elements, as mentioned in the 24: Day 6 Debrief. * Over 900 people were killed by Abu Fayed's bombings prior to the start of Day 6. * The total number of people killed by the Valencia nuclear bomb (over 12,000) was never conclusively stated. * The number of civilians (such as Rogers) exposed to lethal amounts of radiation by the "dirty bomb", and their time of death, are unknown. (7:56pm) * It is not revealed whether Leon ultimately survived his injuries. (Day 6: 6:00pm-7:00pm) * Whether Jamal Nasawa survived his injuries is unclear. (10:42pm) * It is unknown whether CTU personnel in the chopper survived after it was struck by a propelled rocket fired by Cheng Zhi's men. (Day 6: 12:00am-1:00am) * Zhou Yong and his mercenaries fired a number of shots off-screen when they took over CTU, killing an unknown number of security guards. (Day 6: 2:00am-3:00am) * Wayne Palmer died from his injuries- however, it is not known if this happened after Day 6 ended or not. * Reed Pollock and Bruce Carson faced the death penalty after their assassination attempt of the President; any executions would have occurred after Day 6 ended. Redemption * A desperate mother at the U.S. embassy gate told Frank Trammell that her husband was killed during Juma's uprising. * Charles Solenz may have been killed by the rebels after giving up Jack's location (4:17pm). Day 7 * At least 300,000 Sangalans were killed during Benjamin Juma's dictatorship. * Roger Taylor was killed sometime before Day 7. * It's currently unknown how many civilian fatalities were on the ground when the two planes exploded. (1:25pm) * It's currently unknown if Greer died from his shot wounds. (10:45pm) * Tom Chapman's death was never confirmed on-screen. * The total number of FBI casualties from Robert Galvez's bombs is still unconfirmed. * Galvez may also have killed the driver of the ambulance he hijacked. * The airport security guard may have succumbed to his wounds after being shot by Bob Peluso. * The DCPD officer may have succumbed to his wounds after being shot by Bob Peluso. Day 8 * Manuel Escobar and Mauricio Tellez were killed shortly before the first hour of the day. *Whether Chiarella survived his injuries is unclear (Day 8: 10:00pm-11:00pm). * It is unknown if one of Bazhaev's men, Andre, survived the gunfight in the restaurant or was killed by Bauer (Day 8: 11:00pm-12:00am). * It is unknown if Molly O'Connor was killed by David Brucker's commandos (5:46am). See also * On-screen kills by Jack Bauer * 24 deaths Category:24 * Category:Lists *